Rzodkiewkowy narzeczony
by Le Bien qui fait Mal
Summary: Luna & Rolf. Wiosennie, warzywnie, romantycznie. Miniaturka z lekka inspirowana stylem filmu Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain, co mam nadzieję da się zauważyć.


_Sans toi, les émotions d'aujourd'hui ne seraient que la peau morte des émotions d'autrefois*._

Był parny, letni wieczór. Pranie schło leniwie, dyndając na rozpostartym między jabłonkami sznurze. Zmęczone suszą pelargonie rosnące tuż pod oknem przywiędły nieco, a pąki kwitnącego egzotycznego bluszczu zamknęły się w sobie. Marchewki i rzodkiewki drzemały w swych grządkach w ogródku i nawet gnomom nie chciało się przedzierać przez płot na podwórko. Z okien starego, wielopiętrowego domu, przypominającego kształtem wielki but z cholewką, sączyło się światło. Był to dom Rolfa Scamandera, kawalera, człowieka cichego i zupełnie niepozornego.

Rolf stał właśnie w kuchni, przyglądając się talerzom, które myły się po podwieczorku, wprawione w ruch odpowiednim zaklęciem. W zlewie pieniły się mydliny. Talerze pobrzękiwały cicho, a wielka ryżowa szczotka szorowała karafkę po winie.

Rolf lubił zapach szarego mydła. Lubił też dźwięk, który wydawała uderzona łyżeczką porcelanowa filiżanka. Przypominało mu to dziecięce cymbałki.

Luna umiała grać na filiżankach lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Właśnie nieświadomie wystukiwała prawdziwy koncert, wyjadając herbaciane fusy na kanapie w salonie Rolfa. Było jedną z nierozwikłanych zagadek wszechświata, dlaczego gorzkie jak diabli fusy w ogóle jej smakowały. Po wypiciu herbaty nigdy nie pozwala ich wyrzucić i kiedy już wyschły na dnie filiżanki, zdrapywała je powoli łyżeczką i zjadała. Cierpkie i nieposłodzone.

Cukiernica, którą Rolf uparcie stawiał na stole, ilekroć Luna go odwiedzała, tkwiła tam tylko po to, by dziewczyna mogła strącić ją łokciem. To był taki ich mały rytuał. On ustawiał przedmioty na brzegach stołów i szafek, a ona nieumyślnie rozbijała je na milion kawałków.

Jeden nieuważny ruch, brzdęk… i cukier rozsypywał się po podłodze. Miliony maleńkich, białych kryształków wyglądały na drewnianym parkiecie jak dziwna, nieudana odmiana śniegu. Miniaturowa cukrowa lawina.

− Przepraszam. Straszna ze mnie niezdara – Luna załamała ręce nad małą katastrofą, którą właśnie spowodowała.

− To nic. Miłość wymaga ofiar – stwierdził spokojnie Rolf i wyciągnął różdżkę, by uprzątnąć bałagan zaklęciem.

− To nie było nic cennego? Nie zniszczyłam pamiątki rodzinnej? – dopytywała dziewczyna, przyglądając się roztrzaskanej cukiernicy.

Rolf uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową. Bibeloty nigdy nie miały dla niego wartości. Jeśli miałby wskazać jakieś prawdziwie cenne rzeczy w swoim domu, to wskazałby książki i album z fotografiami z dzieciństwa, który właśnie spoczywał na kolanach Luny. Paradoksalnie Rolf uważał te kolana za najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na świecie.

− Jak ci się podobają zdjęcia? – spytał z żywą ciekawością.

− Są… - zaczęła Luna, szukając w głowie odpowiedniego określenia. Rzadko brakowało jej słów. Pogładziła album, tak jak się gąszcze domowe zwierzątko i... – są nie do opisania – dokończyła. Bo przecież nie dało się oddać słowami zapachu starego papieru, kolorytu wspomnień, ruchu spódnicy matki Rolfa obracającej się w tańcu i szczęścia pulchniutkiego brzdąca w jej ramionach.

Luna uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Trudno było uwierzyć, że bobas ze zdjęć był w rzeczywistości jej Rolfem, mężczyzną z czterdziestką na karku, siwymi włosami i czołem przeoranym zmarszczkami. Luna oczywiście kochała te zmarszczki. Lubiła całować je na do widzenia. Były obietnicą, tego, że i ona kiedyś się zestarzeje, doczeka starości. Była to winna wszystkim, którzy polegli na wojnie.

− Robi się późno. Chyba powinienem cię odprowadzić do domu – stwierdził Rolf, dostrzegając, że niebo za oknem pociemniało. Latem na zewnątrz tak długo było jasno, że czasem oboje tracili rachubę czasu.

− Nie trzeba – odpowiedziała Luna, uśmiechając się do starej fotografii, na której młody Rolf ostrożnie głaskał hipogryfa.

− Trzeba. Nie możesz chodzić po nocy sama. Coś mogłoby się stać, a poza tym nie chciałbym narażać się twojemu ojcu. Już i tak niespecjalnie mnie lubi. Uważa, że jestem dla ciebie za stary, zbyt praktyczny i na dodatek nie wierzę w chrapaki krętorogie. Podejrzewam, że to ostatnie najbardziej działa na moja niekorzyść.

− Nie chodziło mi o to, że masz mnie nie odprowadzać – rzekła Luna takim tonem, jakby była to oczywista oczywistość. – Pomyślałam, że dziś mogłabym spędzić noc tutaj.

− Och. – Rolf zamarł na chwilę. Spędzić noc? Co to znaczy "spędzić noc"? Spędzić noc tutaj? Spędzić noc u niego? Z nim? Chyba nie… spędzić noc!?

Pospiesznie skarcił się za tą myśl. Luna była przecież taka niewinna, delikatna, subtelna. Taka młoda i niezdecydowana jak dziecko. Siedziała przed nim na kanapie, ubrana w bardzo dziewczęcą, żółtą, letnią sukienkę. W uszach miała kolczyki z suszonych plastrów pomarańczy, a jej jasne włosy, zaplecione w dwa warkocze, przewiązane były kolorowymi wstążkami – jedną niebieską, drugą krwistoczerwoną. Czerwoną… Rozgrzaną jak płomienne myśli w głowie Rolfa.

Nie! Na Merlina, jeszcze wszystko by popsuł! Jeszcze by ją wystraszył!

− Spójrz. Wreszcie pada – wyszeptała Luna i Rolf otrząsnął się z dziwnej gorączki, która zawładnęła nim na chwilę. Krople deszczu uspokajająco, miarowo uderzały w okno. Luna uśmiechała się do nich i wodziła za nimi palcem po szybie.

− Zatańczymy? – spytała z głupia frant. Być może dudnienie deszczu o szkło przypominało jej rytm tanga albo stukanie obcasów tancerki flamenco.

− Teraz? Tutaj? – Rolf obiecał sobie nigdy nie dziwić się w obecności Luny, ale czasem było to silniejsze od niego.

− Skąd! Przecież to by była niedorzeczność. – Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami znacząco. – Zatańczmy w deszczu.

Znów złapał się na tym, że się dziwi.

−Tak, tak. Pójdę tylko po parasolkę – wymamrotał nie do końca przytomnie. – A potem odprowadzę cię do domu. Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś zmokła i zachorowała.

Zniknął dosłownie na sekundkę. Wyciągnął parasol ze schowka na miotły i wrócił do salonu. Tyle, że Luny już tam nie było. Rozejrzał się po pokoju zdezorientowany. Przecież się nie schowała? – pomyślał i podrapał się po głowie. W dzieciństwie nie był zbyt dobry w zabawę w chowanego.

− Luno?! – zawołał niepewnie. Może poszła do domu sama? Czymś ją obraził albo zignorował i…

Nagle powiało mu po stopach. Poczuł nieprzyjemny chłód i skierował się w stronę korytarza, z którego zdawał się napływać ten zimny wietrzyk. Szedł holem i czuł dziwne napięcie, jakby kogoś podglądał, jakby mieszał się w cudze sprawy.

Drzwi wyjściowe były otwarte. Zapalone w korytarzu światło wydobywało się przez nie na podwórko. Luna stała w tym świetle i mokła. Wokół niej rodziła się noc.

− Chodź! Zmokniemy razem! – zawołała Rolfa, uśmiechając się jak dziecko. Jej letnia sukienka była już całkiem przemoczona. Namokły materiał stał się niemal przezroczysty, a tkanina przylgnęła do ciała Luny jak druga skóra. Luna wydawała się teraz niemal naga i… Rolfa nagle olśniło. Po plecach przebiegł mu nagły dreszcz. Upuścił trzymaną w dłoni parasolkę. Przełknął ślinę. Poczuł się tak, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczył kobietę.

Luna była kobietą. Nie dziewczynką. Kobietą.

Jakiż był ślepy, skoro wcześniej tego nie dostrzegał. Była dorosła! Nie musiał jej wychowywać i patrzeć na nią pobłażliwie, gdy coś zbroiła. Nie musiał każdej jej decyzji przyjmować z rezerwą i zastanawiać się, jak bardzo ta decyzja jest pochopna. Luna wiedziała, czego chciała. Nie potrzebowała ojca. Potrzebowała towarzysza… i partnera do tańca.  
Rolf bez namysłu wybiegł na podwórze, zapominając o upuszczonej przed chwilą parasolce. Pospiesznie zdjął marynarkę i rozpostarł ją nad głową Luny. Wziął głęboki oddech i niemal krzyknął:

− Wejdźmy do domu! Musze ci coś powiedzieć!

Skinęła głową i pozwoliła okryć się marynarką. Po chwili oboje stali już w korytarzu. Rolf przymknął za nimi drzwi, a Luna wyżęła warkocze.

− O co chodzi? – spytała nieco zła, gdy Rolf ukląkł na jedno kolano. Jeśli chciał zawiązać buta, nie musiał przerywać jej zabawy. Chyba, że… wcale nie chodziło o sznurowadła?

− O co chodzi? – powtórzyła nieco ciszej, jakby się bała, że ktoś ich podsłucha.

− Zostań moją żoną – powiedział, chwytając jej zmarzniętą dłoń. − Wiem, że nie mam pierścionka. Wiem, że to nagłe i niespodziewane, ale…

− Nie szkodzi – przerwała mu szybko, zanim popsułby coś głupimi wątpliwościami. – Zgadzam się – dodała i chciała rzucić mu się na szyję.

− Poczekaj! – krzyknął, zanim to zrobiła. Jego wzrok padł na jeden z jej warkoczy. Pospiesznie zsunął z niego wąską czerwoną wstążkę, oplótł nią serdeczny palec jej prawej ręki i zawiązał na nim zgrabną kokardkę.

− Niech to będzie pierścionek zastępczy – powiedział i wreszcie pozwolił jej się uściskać. Luna musiała się bardzo starać, by nie udusić go z radości. Szybko pocałowała jego usta, policzki i zmarszczki na czole. Rolf uniósł ją niemal do sufitu. Nawet dom zdawał się cieszyć razem z nim. Zegary głośno wybiły dziesiątą. Drzwi wyjściowe zaskrzypiały otwierając się na oścież. Rolf odstawił narzeczoną na ziemi.

− Można panią prosić do tańca w deszczu? – spytał, skłoniwszy się lekko.

− Z rozkoszą – przytaknęła. – Ale musimy się pospieszyć. Chyba przestaje padać…

− Bądź spokojna, zdążymy jeszcze na szybkiego walczyka.

***

Nastał poranek. Jasne promienie słońca wpadły przez okno do sypialni Rolfa i pogłaskały Lunę po twarzy. Otworzyła jedno oko. Przekręciła się na prawy bok i dostrzegła, że jej narzeczonego nie ma obok. Otworzyła więc drugie oko, by upewnić się, że jej się nie zdaje i zobaczyła wstążkę na swoim palcu. Uśmiechnęła się do tej zgrabnej, czerwonej kokardki. Na tle białej pościeli karminowa wstążka zdawała się przyciągać wzrok bardziej niż najdroższy diament.

Wyprostowała rękę i zaczęła przyglądać się swojej dłoni, jakby nosiła na niej ze sto karatów. W końcu wypełzła spod kołdry i rozejrzała po pokoju za swoim ubraniem. Nie było go pod łóżkiem, nie było go w szafie, nie zwisało z żyrandola, nie wystawało zza nocnego stolika. W końcu odnalazła je, gdy otworzyła na oścież okno. Sukienka suszyła się na dworze, wywieszona na sznurze do prania. Jako, że Luna nie mogła iść po nią naga, owinęła się prześcieradłem jak starożytny Grek togą i na paluszkach, po cichutku zeszła z piętra na parter.

Rolf krzątał się w kuchni, pogwizdując. Usłyszała to jeszcze na schodach i podkradła się do niego niezauważona.

− Dzień dobry! – szepnęła, przytulając się do jego pleców.

− Dzień dobry. Już wstałaś? Chciałem ci przynieść śniadanie do łóżka – powiedział, odwracając się. Jego dłonie pachniały świeżo pokrojonym chlebem.

− Chętnie zjem tutaj. Albo w ogrodzie! Och, zjedzmy w ogrodzie, Rolfi! − zaklaskała w dłonie.

− Dobrze, jeśli tak wolisz. – zgodził się i otrzepał świeżo przyniesione z ogródka rzodkiewki z ziemi. – Pomyślałem, że wolisz warzywa niż bekon i jajka.

− O tak! – Pokiwała głową, a gdy nie patrzył, podkradła jedną z rzodkiewek z dopiero co umytego pęczka. Odgryzła kawałek warzywa, które chrupnęło przyjemnie. Nagle przyszła jej do głowy dziwaczna myśl. Prawdziwy mężczyzna powinien być właśnie taki, jak rzodkiewka − z zewnątrz niepozorny, ale w środku… przyjemnie ostry i z charakterem.

− Dobrze spałaś? – spytał grzecznie Rolf, uśmiechając się szeroko.

− Bardzo dobrze – odparła niewinnie, choć oboje wiedzieli, że spanie tej nocy wyjątkowo im nie wychodziło. I to wcale nie dlatego, że w powietrzu było za dużo nargli. Przecież każde dziecko wie, że od nargli można co najwyżej dostać kataru.

− Wczoraj musiałem improwizować, ale dziś kupię ci prawdziwy pierścionek – palnął nagle Rolf, podrzuciwszy w dłoni rumianego i wyjątkowo uśmiechniętego pomidora.

− Nie! – Luna krzyknęła pospiesznie i przycisnęła dłoń z czerwoną kokardką do piersi. – Taki pierścionek mi się podoba. Ty go dla mnie wymyśliłeś. Jest idealny.

− Dobrze. – Tym razem Rolfowi udało się nie zdziwić.

− Dobrze – powtórzyła za nim Luna. Obróciła w dłoni nadgryzioną rzodkiewkę i uśmiechnęła się do ukochanego. O tak, był z niego idealny rzodkiewkowy narzeczony.

*"Bez ciebie dzisiejsze wzruszenia byłyby tylko martwym naskórkiem dawnych uniesień." Cytat z filmu Amelia.


End file.
